


so out of context

by orphan_account



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	so out of context

you  
were a disaster waiting to happen  
a world about to fall  
a star on the verge of exploding

Gatsby&Daisy  
Gatsby&Daisy  
 ~~Gatsby &~~Daisy&Tom  
(she's already married, remember?)

crackcrackcrack crystalline dreams  
the dim darkness of your parties  
hides the imperfections

where were you going with this?  
(you can't even remember)

but even your bigbrassbands  
can't cover up the fact  
that nobody cares  
(not about you)


End file.
